Musicians have a very close relationship to the instruments they play. After years of playing them on stage, they become very attached to them, such that their instruments become almost an extension of themselves.
Where some electric guitar players switch to playing acoustic guitar if they do not have an amplifier, many do not because they want to play the instrument they have become accustomed to playing every day.
Current invention has been developed to meet the requirements of electric guitar players who want to play her/his electric guitar whenever she/he wants to.